


You can sew?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [55]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: You can sew?Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	You can sew?

“Shit.” You looked down at the rip in your jeans, right on your thigh where your legs had rubbed against each other. It was ridiculous, you were just lucky you were round Steve’s and not at school or somewhere more public. Just Steve’s.

“Give them here, I’ll fix it.”

“You can sew?” You ask as you take off your jeans, legs freed from them before quickly wrapping a warm blanket over them. It was far too cold to be leaving them bare. Heating or no heating. 

“Mum and dad aren’t around a lot and...something’s you like too much to throw away so...yeah, I can sew. Just wait here a second.” You watch him leave them room before coming back with a little biscuit tin, one filled with spools of thread and pins. 

You spent the next 10 minutes watching him, watching the way his hair fell into his face as he leant over your jeans, watching him thread the needle and carefully and neatly sew up the hole in your jeans. It was enthralling, oddly so, watching him do something with so much concentration. Watching him do something that seemed both odd for him to do and yet in character as well. 

The jeans that were handed back to you barely look like they’d ever been ripped, the stitching was so neat. “Wow, you really are good at this.”

“Didn’t you know? I’m good at everything.”

“Oh really?” You smirk at him, amused by the confidence he tried to constantly exude. Even though you knew for a fact there were somethings he was rather bad at; drawing, plumbing, making toast without leaving it in too long. 

“Yeah, really.”


End file.
